


Who's Zoomin' Who?

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Battle prompts: tipsy, oops, obscene, suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Zoomin' Who?

Jack loved seeing Daniel a bit tipsy. Or a lot tipsy. He was the cutest damn drunk imaginable. Jack had the highest regard for Daniel's exceptional brain, but he was awfully sexy when his eyes got soft and unfocused as his brain went offline.

Jack got Daniel inebriated at every opportunity, and enjoyed Daniel's relaxed sprawl, and his laughter, and the way he looked at Jack as though he were the greatest guy on the planet and not some dick who was having obscene thoughts about taking advantage of his friend's woozy happiness. Not that Jack ever would. He just liked to get Daniel tipsy and dream a little.

It was ironic that Jack was the relatively sober one who one evening did an oops and tripped over the leg of his own coffee table, doing a face plant smack dab into Daniel's crotch. And it said a lot for Daniel's reflexes that before Jack could even think of moving, Daniel's hand touched his back and slid up to cup the back of his head lightly. Like maybe Jack _shouldn't_ move.

"If you're offering," Daniel said, and his voice was not anywhere near as light as the touch of his fingers as they gently stroked Jack's scalp.

While he thought about what to do, Jack got both knees under himself and Daniel's knee out of his ribcage. He took a deep breath. And that decided the matter, instantly, because Daniel smelled _good_. And Jack had no doubt that anything that smelled that good had to taste good. His salivary glands thought so, too. He nuzzled for a second, then planted a soft kiss before raising his head.

Daniel's hand fell to his shoulder as Jack looked him in the eye, trying to assess how plastered he was. Daniel looked back at him with a hint of nervousness, a hint of arousal. Unafraid. "And when you sober up?" Jack asked, his voice rasping like he'd been lost in the desert without water for days. Which was a pretty apt simile, when you got right down to it.

Daniel's lips twitched slightly. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am."

Jack looked at him more sharply. "You rat bastard!"

Daniel smiled, and then stopped. His face was still, his eyes beseeching.

Jack's heart twisted in his chest. He began unfastening Daniel's slacks. "You've earned this." He watched Daniel's face as he slowly slid the zipper down. "I don't get fooled that often."

"I saw what you wanted to see, and then so did you." Daniel inhaled sharply

Jack stroked him through his open fly. "You having trouble breathing up there?"

"You will be, too, in a minute, if you ever stop talking and just suck me."

Jack licked his lips. "Is this the real Daniel Jackson? A man of few words and a lot of action?"

"You'd have to show me some action before I could answer that question for you." Daniel ended his sentence with a gasp.

Jack knew a cue when he heard one, so he stopped playing around and got serious. He drew Daniel out and reflected that he must have glimpsed his dick a hundred times or more, but never like this. Never growing before his eyes, growing in his hand.

Growing in his mouth.

Both of Daniel's hands gripped Jack's head now, and his touch wasn't light any more. He held tightly but he didn't push down, and Jack knew that Daniel had been here before. A novice would have less control when he was this excited, and Jack could smell, feel and taste Daniel's excitement, and wasn't that a kick in the head.

Daniel tasted as good as he'd expected. Jack liked dick: up his ass, down his throat, in his fist. This dick, _Daniel's_ dick, felt perfect in his mouth, stretching him just a little. Small dicks made for good sucking, too, but Jack liked something a little bigger in general, without it being a horse cock that turned fellatio into a struggle and made his ass cringe in anticipation. He could imagine Daniel's dick up his ass easily. Well, hell, he'd been imagining it for quite a while now, but now he had more data to work with. He hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes and going to town.

Daniel's hips were trying to jerk up off the couch. Things were going well, in other words. Jack's own dick was swelling and aching. What might Daniel do with it? Would he… and Jack proceeded to do some of the things he would like Daniel to do, and soaked up Daniel's moans through his skin as much as through his ears.

Sex. Sex made you doubly alive as you experienced your partner's sensations and your own, each feeding on the other. Sex was fucking awesome and it had been so fucking long and this was fucking _Daniel Jackson_ , a walking fucking wet dream with that mouth and those eyes and that ass, and Jack was going to get him some of that ass if he was lucky, and maybe soon if he could just hold out and not blow his wad in his shorts… and why weren't they both naked? 

Jack groaned at the thought of all of Daniel laid bare to his gaze and his touch, and Daniel groaned and grunted and called out….

Jack swallowed every drop, clutching Daniel's hips, and waiting to see what would come next. Because clever, clever, sneaky Daniel would undoubtedly have been formulating a plan. Multi-tasking.

But when Jack finally raised his head, he saw Daniel's eyes were dreamy and soft and unfocused. Glazed even. Ridiculously active brain well and truly offline, no lie.

Finally.


End file.
